Vie de dragons
by Baella
Summary: Recueil basé sur un UA, il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu. Elles sont trois à avoir épousé un seigneur dragon, un de ces humains élevés par des dragons et au sommet de la société... Beaucoup d'autres jeunes filles tueraient pour être à leur place... Mais maintenant, il est temps pour elles de comprendre ce que signifie vraiment "être la compagne d'un dragon" Label SPPS !
1. Sacrifice

Ca y est ! Voici le début de mon nouveau recueil ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu (ou auraient oublié de quoi ça parle en détails) je vais essayer de donner les infos de base pour comprendre (en limitant les spoils). Ici, on suit le Rogue du futur qui apparaît dans ma fic. Ouais, rien que ça. Et je me suis que que vous seriez intéressés de savoir pourquoi et surtout comment il avait débarqué.

Et Ayaka est une OC de Hudgi Ny, merci à elle de me laisser l'utiliser.

P.S : je pense changer le titre du recueil un de ces quatre... Si vous avez des suggestions... Ou des explications ou scènes que vous voudriez voir...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Rogue claqua la porte pour couper court à sa dispute avec Ayaka. Puis il lâcha un soupir qu'il retenait et se massa les tempes. Il avait beau avoir perdu son empathie dans les combats contre les dragons pour tenter de protéger sa famille, les migraines avaient décidé qu'il était dommage de tirer un trait sur toutes ces années passées ensembles et étaient restées. Bon sang, lui qui espérait que remonter le temps allait lui permettre de se débarrasser de ça !<p>

Il se dirigea vers le jardin sans se soucier de l'air froid qui le frappa en plein visage. Il voulait juste être tranquille. Et le froid hivernal suffisait à tenir à l'écart bon nombre des importuns. Pas tous, cependant il estimait que Yukino et les enfants qui jouaient dans la neige n'étaient pas assez bruyants pour le déranger.

Yukino et les enfants. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs qui envahissaient son esprit. Il se souvenait de cette journée. Lui dans le salon avec sa mère qui travaillaient moins qu'ils l'avaient prévu, occupés à regarder les jeux des enfants. Oh oui, il s'en souvenait trop bien. Il se souvenait de chaque moment passé avec eux. Et pourtant, il ne ressentait rien.

Il savait que sa froideur avec Yukino mettait beaucoup de monde mal à l'aise et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon de se comporter avec lui. Tout comme le fait qu'il ignorait royalement les enfants étonnait tout le monde. Autant le Rogue actuel n'avait aucun souci à travailler avec deux enfants sur les genoux que lui... Il ne daignait même pas les prendre dans ses bras.

Un ricanement monta de sa gorge pour se perdre dans le froid de l'hiver. Comment pouvait-il leur dire ? Comment leur expliquer le prix à payer ? Ne se doutaient-ils pas qu'il avait dû sacrifier quelque chose pour pouvoir revenir ici, dans le passé ?

Skyadrum était morte, tuée par le Conseil. Cela avait poussé les dragons de l'ombre à se rebeller. Selon leurs critères à eux, Skyadrum n'était pas folle, elle aurait pu vivre encore quelques siècles. Les dragons de la lumière avaient suivi pour soutenir leurs jumeaux. Et Acnologia s'était détourné de tout ça, abattu par la perte de sa compagne. Tous avaient espéré que leur roi interviendrait mais comme toujours, il avait refusé de prendre ses responsabilités.

Ça avait été un massacre. Les exceeds avaient tous été exterminés. Weisslogia était mort rapidement, ayant perdu le gout de vivre. Yuna était morte pour avoir tenté de retarder les dragons qui cherchaient les compagnes des dragons slayers. Minerva était morte avec son fils, assassinée par les dragons. Levy était morte avec ses enfants pour avoir essayé de faire partir Lucy qui refusait de quitter son existence dorée. Gajeel était mort dans une attaque suicidaire contre les dragons pour rejoindre les siens. Sting l'avait supplié de le tuer, trop abattu par la mort de sa famille pour vouloir continuer. Et avec ses pouvoirs, il pourrait protéger Yukino et les enfants... Mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Malgré la puissance, il n'avait pas pu être assez rapide. Et la nuit, il se réveillait en sursaut tandis que les hurlements des enfants retentissaient dans sa tête.

Il avait tout perdu. Tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui étaient morts. Il n'avait plus rien eu à perdre. Alors il était parti chercher Ayaka que son propre père avait fini par enfermer dans une prison qu'il voulait éternelle. Ramener les morts à la vie était impossible. Il lui avait demandé de le renvoyer lui dans le passé. Avec sa connaissance des événements, il pourrait changer les choses, aidé de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Puis, une fois le passé changé, il disparaitrait et ce serait comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas du gout de la démone. Elle avait continué d'espérer qu'une fois sa rivale éliminée, elle pourrait l'avoir. Mais avec ce qu'il lui demandait... Cependant, elle avait trouvé une solution. Elle lui avait parlé d'un sort qui exaucerait ses vœux. A un certain prix. Il devrait sacrifier la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Pas l'espoir. Mais l'amour. L'amour qu'il portait à tous ces êtres chers disparus et cet amour qui lui donnait foi en ce plan. Il garderait tous ses souvenirs. Mais il ne ressentirait plus rien, rien d'autre que le souvenir d'un amour perdu qui ne reviendrait jamais.

Aucune importance pour lui à ce moment-là. Il s'était surtout attardé sur la partie "oui c'est possible" sans se soucier du "mais" qui suivait. Il n'en n'avait pris conscience qu'une fois de retour dans le passé. Ces êtres qu'il avait aimés, il n'en n'avait plus rien à faire. Il se souvenait de tous ces bons moments, de l'affection qu'il leur avait portée. Mais il n'était plus qu'un être cynique qui n'avait plus personne à aimer.

Jamais il n'avait pensé au fait qu'Ayaka aussi avait tout perdu, trahie par son propre père qui avait fini par l'enfermer pour ne plus avoir à régler les soucis qu'elle lui causait, sans comprendre qu'elle voulait juste un peu d'amour. L'unique chose qu'elle avait voulue, la raison pour laquelle elle s'était accrochée à ce point à lui, la seule personne à lui avoir montré un peu d'affection.

Ca faisait mal d'être seul et il détestait la solitude. Alors il s'était tourné vers la seule personne qui aimait le voir tel qu'il était devenu : Ayaka. Il ne lui avait jamais dit quel rôle elle avait joué dans tout ça. Au contraire, il la laissait pousser ses petites crises de jalousie qui le faisait rire, sachant qu'il ne retomberait pas amoureux. Il savait que Yukino ne le regarderait pas et la chaleur d'Ayaka était trop plaisante dans son lit glacé pour qu'il parte courir après une chimère. Et en un sens, c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu. Qu'il se détourne de sa femme pour ne regarder qu'elle. Alors non, il ne lui avait pas demandé s'il y avait un autre moyen de revenir dans le temps sans tout sacrifier, c'était déjà fait.

Ayaka avait gagné. Mais au moins, sa famille était toujours en vie. Rien d'autre n'importait.

* * *

><p>Pour l'idée du prix à payer, ça vient de la série Lost Girl où un personnage cède son amour pour quelqu'un en échange de plus de force pour cette personne... Je trouvais l'idée juste magnifique alors...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	2. Tisane

Et voici la suite ! Je vous préviens juste que les différents textes ne sont pas forcément liés chronologiquement. Celui-ci... A lieu plusieurs mois après le mariage de Rogue et Yukino. Yukino le dit de toute façon.

Et attention, on va parler de comment on fait les bébés !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Lyra : pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! C'est pas tous les dimanches mais oui, je vais recommencer à poster ^^ Non ! Ne pleure pas !

Hime Hakkai : merci ! Ah ! Bien vu ! Bises !

Firefly : et coucou ! Voilà, une sorte de suite. Tout à fait ! TRC ? T'en fais pas, il va se refonder une petite famille dans son coin ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Yukino se surprit à glousser comme une idiote tandis qu'elle roulait dans le lit avec Rogue. C'était totalement stupide, elle le savait mais... Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire comme une imbécile tandis qu'ils jouaient sous la couverture. Frosch continuait de dormir sur l'oreiller de son maitre, insensible aux jeux d'adultes qui se déroulaient sous son nez. La capacité de l'exceed de dormir malgré l'agitation causée par deux adultes dans le même lit l'impressionnait toujours.<p>

La jeune femme laissa échapper un gémissement tandis que son mari passait aux choses sérieuses. Si elle s'attristait de ne pas encore être enceinte malgré le temps écoulé depuis son mariage, elle devait bien reconnaitre que l'acte était très agréable. Rogue avait raison en disant que si certaines choses ne devaient servir qu'à se reproduire, ce n'aurait pas été aussi agréable...

Elle était en train d'embrasser passionnément son mari quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur Sorano.

-Yukino !

Prit en flagrant délit, les époux Cheney arrêtèrent leurs activités... Yukino poussa un couinement et tira la couverture pour essayer de cacher sa nudité... et le charmant fessier de Rogue. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas partageuse mais certaines choses devaient rester privées !

-Oups ? Je dérange ?

Si elle dérangeait ? Ce n'était pas évident ? Bien sûr que oui ! Et que faisait sa soeur debout de si bonne heure ? Elle qui d'habitude aimait trainer un peu au lit ? Et dans leur chambre aussi ! Qui l'avait laissée les trouver ? Bon sang, elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû laisser sa soeur savoir où se trouvait leur chambre ! Voir une nouvelle robe pour un bal, tu parles ! Elle voulait juste savoir ce qu'il en était des rumeurs prétendant que les seigneurs dragons ne faisaient pas chambre à part avec leur épouse... Sauf dans le cas de Lucy Dragneel, née Heartfilia, qui savait à la perfection l'art de suivre les règles et de se faire remarquer malgré tout...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? couina sa soeur.

-Je... Et bien je voulais te parler !

Et elle fit un pas dans la chambre. Oh non. Elle n'allait quand même pas oser s'inviter dans leur chambre alors qu'ils étaient nus ? Si. Bien sûr.

-Sorano ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre dans un salon !

-C'était important !

-Sorano... Je suis toute nue...

-Et ton mari aussi. Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien vu de mon côté ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi que diable !, fallait-il qu'elle soit la seule à avoir une notion de pudeur ? Son mari n'en n'avait rien à faire, son meilleur ami appréciait de se promener nu et sa belle-mère était rarement autrement sous forme humaine qu'à moitié nue.

-Sorano ? tenta-t-elle en faisant appel à toute l'autorité durement acquise depuis son mariage.

-Oui ?

-Dehors !

Sa soeur fit la moue mais eut le bon sens de tourner les talons pour attendre dans le couloir. Cependant...

-Et ferme la porte s'il te plait !

Voilà ! Mieux ! Cette fois, Yukino osa repousser le drap pour se lever. Et se faire attraper dans la foulée par son mari.

-Rogue... Il faut que je me lève... Et que je m'habille...

Le temps de retrouver sa chemise de nuit qui avait mystérieusement disparue, de la mettre, de sortir, d'appeler un domestique pour aller chercher sa camériste, que Célia arrive et qu'elles se mettent d'accord sur sa tenue... Elle irait plus vite en le faisant elle-même. Après tout, elle l'avait fait pendant des années avant de finir mariée...

Sauf que le brun avait des arguments très convaincants pour la garder encore, "juste une minute". Cependant, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir mise en retard, il l'aida à s'habiller. Bien entendu, à lui il lui fallut à peine cinq minutes pour trouver le strict nécessaire, soit un caleçon, un pantalon et une chemise pendant qu'elle remettait un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure. On avait beau critiquer ses cheveux courts, au moins elle ne mettait pas très longtemps à se coiffer et ne craignait jamais que sa coiffure ne se défasse au moment critique. Ou après que son mari ne l'ait trainée dans la chambre en plein milieu de la journée.

Elle réussit enfin à sortir de sa chambre. Sa soeur ne cachait pas son impatience. Grand bien lui fasse, Yukino n'allait pas s'excuser. Non, sa soeur avait débarqué comme une furie alors qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. D'ailleurs, il était étonnant que Skyadrum ne soit pas déjà intervenue pour la mettre dehors... Elle n'aimait pas les invités surprises.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Sa soeur pâlit subitement. Yukino ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle désignait son cou. Sa cadette ignora le grondement sourd de son mari parce que Sorano la pointait du doigt, et qu'à l'Est c'était très très mal vu, pour toucher son cou. Oh... Elle l'avait oublié ! Les dragons avaient besoin de marquer leur partenaire pour indiquer aux autres que s'ils l'approchaient de trop près, ils risquaient de manger les pissenlits par la racine... Yukino s'était habituée à la voir mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'à force de le refaire à chaque fois qu'ils copulaient, soit souvent, et d'utiliser un peu les dents dessus, parfois, elle devait être impressionnante. Quoi qu'il en soit, d'habitude elle pensait à la cacher, ce qui déplaisait fortement à son dragon de mari, mais ce matin...

-Heu... Une marque d'affection ?

-D'affection ? Il t'a pratiquement mangé le cou !

Elle exagérait. La jeune femme avait vu Gajeel manger de l'acier et Sting le faire, même si son estomac n'avait pas trouvé ça intéressant, et savait bien que les dents des dragons... auraient vraiment permis de la dévorer sans efforts.

-Rogue ne me ferait jamais de mal !

-Que tu...

-Que voulais-tu me dire de si important Sorano ?

Elle ne se sentait pas la force de supporter ce genre de conversation à sens unique avec sa soeur. Avant, elle aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à affronter avant son thé du matin... Mais à force de vivre avec un dragon insomniaque et ses proches, elle avait fini par laisser tomber. Elle se contentait de regarder les choses étranges et de continuer ce qu'elle faisait. Même les objets qui bougeaient tous seuls recevaient un regard blasé.

-Est-ce que tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?

Elle ne lui demandait pas la date, elle le savait. Et quand bien même elle ne l'aurait su, il lui aurait suffit de demander à ses domestiques ou à son mari. Pas besoin de débarquer chez sa soeur pour si peu.

Non, songea Yukino. Sa soeur venait pour autre chose. Elle se creusa la tête pour réfléchir à ce qui se passait aujourd'hui.

-Sorano... Tu n'es quand même pas venue me voir pour me parler de mes... quatre mois de mariage ?

Dans son dos, elle devina que Rogue haussait un sourcil. Oui. Elle venait les déranger pour ça. C'était bien le genre de sa soeur. Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Surtout quand ça concernait les affaires de sa soeur cadette. Alors là, on ne l'arrêtait plus.

-Si ! Justement ! Tu es mariée depuis quatre mois et j'attends toujours que tu me rendes tata !

Oh misère... Sa soeur était folle. Yukino étouffa un soupir. D'accord. La meilleure défense, avait-elle appris, était l'attaque. Bon, elle n'allait certes pas se changer en dragon mais elle pouvait le faire. Un peu de courage...

-Sorano, tu es mariée depuis des années et tu n'es tombée enceinte que très récemment. Si l'une de nous dois se plaindre de ne pas être tante, c'est bien moi !

-Oh ça... Non mais ça ne compte pas, moi je prenais une tisane pour ne pas en avoir ! Je voulais profiter un peu...

Il existait vraiment une tisane qui empêchait les femmes de concevoir ? Mais elle croyait que c'était un mythe ! Elle se tourna vers son mari en quête de réponse. Il haussa encore un sourcil à son intention.

-Non, si ma mère s'amuse à mettre des choses dans ton thé, c'est pour que tu tombes enceinte plus vite. Pas l'inverse.

L'idée de la dragonne droguant sa bru à son insu la fit sourire malgré elle. Oui, Skyadrum était assez impatiente pour ça. Elle voulait des petits-enfants et depuis le mariage de son fils... Elle avait secrètement parié avec Weisslogia qu'elle serait grand-mère la première. Bien entendu, comme c'était un secret, tout le monde savait et avait ajouté sa mise. Depuis, on surveillait avec attention les deux mères potentielles... C'était un peu stressant.

-Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais...

Cela dit, pour être honnête, elle avait trouvé que ces derniers temps, son thé du matin avait un gout différent. Encore un mystère qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir percer. Pour sa santé mentale...

-Ah... Ce genre de tisane existe... Mais toutes n'ont pas la même efficacité et elles ont tendance à être moins efficaces avec le temps.

Sorano plissa des yeux à l'intention du brun.

-Pour un homme, tu as l'air d'être bien renseigné sur les affaires des femmes...

Elle sous-entendait qu'il avait l'air de bien s'y connaitre en tisane grâce à des maitresses. En réalité, il avait été élevé par une guérisseuse avant que Skyadrum ne le recueille et avait appris ce genre de choses en la regardant. Par la suite, il avait pu s'entrainer et apprendre de nouvelles choses à force de fréquenter les dragons, si prompts à se battre pour diverses raisons... Bien entendu, il ne le criait pas sur tous les toits. Yukino le savait très bien. Cependant, elle ne réussit pas à s'expliquer pourquoi elle répondit cela, machinalement et sans y penser :

-Pourtant j'ai largement pu vérifier que mon mari n'était pas une femme...

Sa soeur ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Rogue étouffait un rire derrière elle. Cela dit, l'incident aurait pu passer. Sorano n'aurait rien rapporté, sous le choc et Rogue l'aurait gardé pour avoir le plaisir de la taquiner. Quant à Célia qui arrivait, elle n'avait rien entendu. L'honneur était sauf...

Malheureusement, la chambre de Rogue n'était séparée de celle de sa mère que par un salon et les dragons avaient les oreilles longues... Et que Skyadrum sortait de sa chambre à ce moment précis avec son amant, Acnologia. Qui se mit à pouffer en l'entendant.

-Et ben tu te dévergondes vite pour une ancienne petite vierge...

Ca y est, songea Yukino en piquant un fard monumental. Cette histoire n'allait plus jamais la lâcher. Merci, ô merci mille fois malchance !

-Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher...

Et qu'on ne dise pas que son mari ne la laissait pas assez dormir ! Ce... Ce n'était pas vrai !

* * *

><p>J'avoue, j'aime bien embêter Yukino. Cela dit j'ai fait un petit drabble où Yukino éclate le nez de Rogue pour <em>Fairy Drabbles<em>, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Critique/remarque/question/commande ?


	3. Campagne

Et voici la suite ! Ce texte se situe chronologiquement avant le début de ma fic (pour vous donner une idée). Un petit Gajeel X Levy parce que j'aime bien ce couple !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Lyra : si, elle sera tranquille quand elle les aura enterrées ! :p Oh oui ! Skyadrum veut deux douzaines depetits enfants ! Oui ! Heureusement que Rogue est là !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Levy était heureuse. Alors tout allait bien. Gajeel la regarda grimper dans un arbre avec une agilité qui en disait long malgré sa robe. Elle avait beau être une bourgeoise, elle avait des habitudes de campagnarde. Ses parents avaient toujours vécu à l'écart de la ville, sans doute pour cacher l'alcoolisme de monsieur. Si bien que leur fille avait toujours eu l'habitude de courir partout, absolument pas surveillée. Par chance pour eux, elle préférait s'installer dans l'herbe avec un bon livre que de partir explorer le monde. Tout ça grâce à feu sa grand-mère qui avait pris la peine d'éduquer sa petite fille, la voyant plutôt délaissée. Levy était extrêmement curieuse et avait besoin d'attention et d'être canalisée. Sans la vieille dame…<p>

Enfin ce n'était pas arrivé. Et ce qui faisait que quand ses parents avaient bougé pour la nouvelle capitale, elle avait suivi et pris l'habitude de passer son temps à la bibliothèque publique. Et c'est comme ça que Gajeel l'avait rencontré. En voulant semer un groupe de personnes un peu trop pressées de le marier…

Elle lui était tombée dessus, littéralement. Elle essayait d'atteindre un livre sur une étagère très haute, avait fait tomber l'échelle, s'était accrochée de toutes ses forces… Avant de lui tomber dessus. _Oh, un ange !_ Et puis elle avait réussi à l'apprivoiser et voilà qu'il avait fini par la demander en mariage. Enfin demander… _Oh crevette ? Tu veux m'épouser ? Cool ! Parce que je t'embarque !_ On repasserait pour le romantisme.

-Hé crevette ! Reste pas perchée là-haut ! Ou je vais devoir déraciner cet arbre !

-C'est un pin ! Et il ne t'a rien fait !

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les bras, elle se laissa glisser de sa branche pour finir dans ses bras. Il s'était longtemps demandé si la trainer comme une petite chose fragile ne l'agaçait pas. Quand il lui avait demandé, elle avait répondu avec un sourire lumineux qu'elle trouvait que la façon dont il la traitait comme une petite chose fragile et précieuse était la chose la plus adorable qui soit. _La plus adorable qui soit._ Il en avait souri pendant une semaine, au point que Sting lui avait demandé si quelqu'un était mort. Natsu n'avait rien remarqué et Rogue avait souligné que son sourire faisait fuir les gens deux fois plus vite.

Plutôt que de remettre les pieds par terre, Levy passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour s'installer plus confortablement. Ça ne lui posait aucun souci qu'elle s'installe dans ses bras. Pour lui, elle était aussi légère qu'une plume.

-Crevette ? Ecureuil ne serait pas mieux ?

-Tu es une crevette qui se prend pour un écureuil.

-Ah ! soupira-t-elle en portant une main à son front comme une mauvaise tragédienne. Mon fiancé ne sait pas de quelle espèce je tiens ! Pauvre lui !

Il fit semblant de la lâcher subitement avant de la rattraper. Elle poussa un cri de surprise avant de se mettre à rire. Les yeux brillants, elle l'embrassa et il prit le temps de savourer ça. Ils étaient seuls, sans humains à des kilomètres à la ronde et ils s'aimaient. Que demander de mieux ? Que ce soit officiel ? Ca le serait. Mais ils avaient le temps. Gajeel s'estimait chanceux de pouvoir choisir sa femme et de prendre son temps pour la connaitre, sans parents pour les presser… Ni pour les gronder.

.

-Est-ce que nous retournerons à la campagne ?

Gajeel passa une main dans ses cheveux pour enlever les feuilles encore accrochées dedans. Levy était déjà en train de finir de relacer sa robe. Il se frotta la cuisse pour retirer la terre qui s'était accrochée. Ceux qui appelaient les feuilles des pins savaient de quoi ils parlaient. Pas pratique de faire des trucs tous nus là-dedans.

-On pourrait même y vivre si tu veux. Mais les salons littéraires te manqueraient.

A force de courir les bibliothèques ouvertes au public, Levy s'était faite remarquer par des cercles littéraires qu'elle avait rejoint. Sa vivacité d'esprit, sa spiritualité et sa répartie lui avaient permis de vite s'y démarquer. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la savoir là-bas, seule au milieu d'une majorité d'hommes… Mais il avait confiance en elle. Et pour l'avoir accompagnée plusieurs fois, il savait que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de débattre et de parler littérature. Lui ne le pouvait pas, il détestait lire, alors s'il lui fallait ça pour être heureuse… Il aurait accueilli chez lui tous ces types.

-Sans compter que ce serait compliqué de transporter tous ces livres, reconnut-elle. Non, tu as raison, je ne pourrais pas y vivre.

-Alors on y retournera seulement pour quelques jours.

Elle attrapa son bras et appuya sa joue contre. Ce n'était pas confortable de marcher comme ça, aussi ralentit-il.

-Merci de m'emmener à la campagne, même si c'est sur un coup de tête.

Il s'agissait surtout d'une envie soudaine, celle de voir Levy heureuse de pouvoir se promener pendant des heures sans rencontrer de limitation et sans se faire espionner aux fenêtres. Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose pour être heureuse. Des livres et une petite tape sur la tête de temps en temps quand elle commençait à paniquer.

D'ailleurs, il lui en donna une. De petite tape sur la tête. Parce que leurs tous petits coups étaient leur façon à eux de dire « hé ! J'suis là ! Pauvre naze ! Je t'aime ! »

Certaines choses n'avaient pas besoin d'être dites pour être sues.

* * *

><p>J'aime bien ce couple. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre... Et c'est tout mimi !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	4. Bonheur

Hé ! Vous savez quoi ? J'ai réussi à écrire sur Lucy sans en faire une garce ! Champ... Non, j'aime pas ça... On fête ça à quoi ? Au cidre ? A l'hydromel ?

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Guest : merci ! Oui, ils sont tellement choux ensembles ! Le secret, c'est de bien doser ;) Mais non, tu n'as pas à me remercier !

Lyra : je vais voir pour en faire un prochainement ^^ Tu sais, quand Minerva a attrapé le bouquet...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lucy adressa un regard étonné aux cernes de Levy. Visiblement, même enceinte, son amie continuait de faire des choses crapuleuses avec son mari. Elle ignorait comment elle pouvait bien faire. Elle avait trouvé assez désagréables sa nuit de noces avec Natsu. Il avait tenté de la mordre et c'était assez bestial. Ils étaient des nobles, la crème de la société, un peu de tenue que diable ! Il ne pouvait pas lui sauter dessus comme un animal !<p>

Hélas pour elle, ses difficultés au lit n'étaient pas partagées. Levy avait même cédé à son mari avant le mariage. Minerva n'était plus vierge bien avant de fréquenter Sting et Yukino... Malgré ses nombreux rougissements quand on commençait à toucher à ces choses personnelles, les étoiles dans ses yeux et son sourire témoignaient pour elle. Elle aimait se retrouver dans le lit de son mari.

Non, corrigea la blonde. En fait, de toutes, elle était la seule à ne pas partager le lit de son mari en permanence. Gajeel venait dormir dans la chambre de Levy, Sting et Minerva testaient tous les lits qu'ils pouvaient trouver ensembles et Rogue avait proposé à Yukino de venir s'installer directement dans sa chambre. Elle passait pour une idiote à avoir sa propre chambre au milieu des dragons.

Elle ne comprenait pas cette différence. Elle avait pourtant entendu toute sa vie qu'elle ne dormirait que très rarement avec son mari. Elle serait surtout visitée pour concevoir un enfant. Mais qu'elle ne s'en fasse pas, ils seraient peut-être bons amis. Si elle se montrait bonne épouse, ce dont personne ne doutait.

Elle faisait tout ce ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris. Alors pourquoi son mariage était-il si ennuyant alors que les autres... Elles avaient un rôle à tenir et ne s'en souciaient pas. Chez elles, c'était l'amour qui primait. Levy s'était échappée de chez ses parents pour rejoindre Gajeel, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui l'ai kidnappée ; Yukino n'aurait jamais touché l'héritage de ses parents et de dot de toute façon... Quant à Minerva, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait sans se soucier de rien...

Alors oui, elle se montrait jalouse de ces femmes qui avaient eu ce qu'elle rêvait sans soucis... Bon sang, même Yukino quoi ! Elle qui n'était que la cadette d'une famille sans importance et en plus, sans talent ! Tout le monde avait toujours pensé qu'elle serait plus utile dans un couvent que mariée ! Il fallait la voir dans ses robes de femme mariée, si simples mais qui lui allaient si bien... Rogue n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'on la dote. Il s'en fichait. Tout comme Gajeel avec Levy...

Ce n'était pas juste. C'était elle qui avait travaillé toute sa vie pour épouser quelqu'un de très haut placé. Chaque instant de sa vie avait été dédié à ça : apprendre à être une bonne épouse. Tenir une maison, s'occuper des invités, être aimable et spirituelle, mais pas trop, toujours bien présenter, se préparer à avoir des enfants, choisir de bons domestiques...

Tu parles que les dragons appréciaient ces efforts. Il suffisait de voir qui ils avaient accepté chez eux ! Pire encore, ils ignoraient les règles de bienséance, à tous se tutoyer, à s'interpeller, à rire bruyamment à table où ils se gavaient... Non, elle ne le supportait pas ! On l'avait préparé à côtoyer la crème de la crème, un endroit si haut dans la société qu'ils auraient pu s'y brûler les ailes et... Et ils se comportaient comme des gens du peuple ! Rien que Yuna, pourtant fille d'un dragon, continuait à quatorze ans à partir jouer dehors et revenait avec les vêtements déchirés et des traces d'herbe un peu partout... Une dame se devait de se tenir !

La seule qui se comportait dignement était Wendy, parce que sa mère y veillait... Quant bien même Weisslogia était l'un des premiers à la railler à ce propos ! Et il n'était même pas le seul ! Non ! Elle ne couvait pas trop sa fille, elle l'éduquait correctement !

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi les jalousait-elle tous au lieu de les dénigrer ? Sans doute à cause des yeux pleins d'étoiles de Yukino quand elle parlait de son mari, des regards que Rogue lançait à sa moitié quand elle ne le regardait pas, de la façon dont Gajeel soulevait Levy par la taille pour l'aider à atteindre les étagères les plus hautes, ce qui la faisait toujours rire, de la franchise et de la confiance de Sting et Minerva... Ou simplement de la façon dont Yuna se jetait dans les bras de son père lorsqu'il revenait d'on ne sait où pour l'accueillir...

Oui, ils ne suivaient peut-être pas toutes les règles de bienséance mais eux au moins, ils étaient heureux... Eux avaient ce qu'on lui avait toujours fait miroiter pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait d'elle. _Soit gentille, soit belle... Et on te trouvera un bon mari_. Un bon mari que l'on lui choisirait. Un bon mari c'était quelqu'un de bien placé qui prendrait soin d'elle. Ce n'était pas une personne qui la choisirait et lui demanderait si elle voulait bien de lui. Natsu, un peu trop maladroit avec les choses de l'amour, était passé par son père qui, voyant que Lucy se refusait à lui répondre, avait demandé à son propre père... qui avait plus ou moins sauté sur l'occasion pour marier sa fille. Quel meilleur parti pouvait-il lui souhaiter ?

Un parti qu'elle aimerait. Oh ! Elle appréciait vraiment Natsu. Il était gentil même si ses bêtises l'agaçaient bien souvent. Aimable plutôt qu'aimant. Pas méchant pour deux sous, juste trop naïf. Ce n'était pas le genre de mari dont elle avait rêvé. Elle en aurait voulu un qui soit assez intelligent pour qu'elle débatte de lectures avec lui ou de leurs opinions... Et il aurait toujours été brillant, raisonné et raisonnable...

Avec un soupir, elle regarda par la fenêtre tandis que Minerva plaisantait sur les plaisirs charnels dont les dragons étaient friands. Non. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour son mariage. Mais elle n'aurait rien voulu changer d'autre.

Elle aimait son mari malgré tout.

* * *

><p>Des fois, je ne suis pas méchante avec Lucy. Mais seulement quand la lune est en Scorpion et le Soleil en Taureau et qu'il y a un nain unijambiste recouvert de miel et de jambon qui dance à une certaine phase de la lune avec les bonnes paroles magiques...<p>

Critique/remarque/questions/commandes/autre ?


	5. Titre

Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que le petit papa Noël a été gentil avec vous et vous a offert tout ce que vous vouliez !

On revient avec un petit texte... J'avoue, c'est pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit mais je l'aime bien... Donc je prend le risque.

Pour vous situer le texte (parce qu'ils ne sont pas tous dans l'ordre chronologique) : Yukino et Rogue sont mariés depuis peu, Levy et Gajeel, Lucy et Natsu aussi et Sting et Minerva s'en tapent de ne pas être mariés... Nan mais parce que se marier à un des types les plus riches et les plus puissants du royaume, c'est trop classique pour elle !

Il n'empêche que Yukino a un souci. Rogue est un seigneur dragon et il n'y a pas vraiment de femme dragon puissante pour lui dire quel titre elle devrait se donner de par son mariage...

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Lyra : merci ^^ Je sais mais... Je l'aime pas ! Attend, j'ai prévu un truc sur ça...

inconnu mouhaha : Tss le pseudo ! :p Ah... Mais tu as raison ! Je vais essayer de penser à donner le contexte à l'avenir ! Merci de la remarque !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Le seigneur dragon Cheney et son <em>_é__pouse_... Yukino examina la lettre qu'elle s'apprêtait à signer. Comment disait-on ? Elle n'était mariée à Rogue que depuis peu et ne savait pas encore tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Comme elle s'ennuyait, Rogue lui avait proposé de gérer la pile d'invitations qu'ils recevaient. Quand il parlait de pile, il n'exagérait pas. Toute la ville cherchait à les inviter. Après tout, ils étaient riches et puissants... Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si tous les dragons étaient envahis de la même façon... Sans doute.

Quoi qu'il en soit ces personnes ignoraient visiblement le titre à lui donner à elle. Elle était parmi les premières à avoir épousé un seigneur dragon et toutes l'étaient devenues récemment. Levy se reposait chez elle pour sa grossesse et Lucy parcourait le pays pour son voyage de noces. Yukino aurait adoré en avoir un et qu'ils partent à l'Est mais pour le moment, Rogue avait des choses à régler. Cependant, il lui avait promis qu'ils iraient, dès qu'il le pourrait.

Pensive, elle reposa sa plume avant de faire des tâches sur le papier. Elle avait le droit à tout. Certains lui laissaient son nom de jeune fille et les autres multipliaient les titres. Un peu comme les dragons en fait. En vue de leur longévité, ils les multipliaient et les adoraient. Une des punitions de Skyadrum était justement de faire réciter tous les titres d'un dragon à Yuna ou à Sting.

Normalement, son titre aurait dû être "dame" et elle l'appréciait. C'était sobre, très simple et valable pour n'importe quelle femme ayant un titre ou presque. Mais les dragons ne voyaient-ils pas les choses autrement ? Après tout, ils faisaient la différence entre l'épouse et la compagne du dragon... Tout le monde le savait mais beaucoup ignoraient en quoi consistaient cette différence. Ce qui expliquait le doute quant à son titre.

Car elle devait régler cette confusion. Si elle ne répondait à personne, cela signifiait qu'elle se moquait de son titre. En un sens, c'était le cas. Mais de l'autre, elle tenait à préciser qu'elle était l'épouse de Rogue, parce que rien ne la remplissait plus de joie que de le savoir. Il lui appartenait autant qu'elle lui appartenait. Mieux encore, elle avait son mot à dire concernant ses... non, leurs affaires. Elle disposait d'un droit de regard sur la façon dont l'argent était géré, encore que les comptes eurent put être fait dans une autre langue tellement elle s'y perdait. Peu de femmes avaient un tel droit et elle appréciait la confiance dont la gratifiait son mari.

Bien entendu, la solution de facilité était tout simplement de se tourner vers Rogue et de lui demander. Cependant, elle tenait à y réfléchir un peu avant. Ce qu'elle faisait depuis un moment. Ne sachant comment signer, elle avait rempli le reste des lettres de réponse, laissant sa signature vide. Il ne lui faudrait plus alors que signer, fermer l'enveloppe et apposer le sceau des Cheney.

Actuellement, elle n'était pas la compagne de Rogue. Pas encore selon lui. Donc elle n'était "que" son épouse. Mais ce n'était juste pas un mariage d'intérêt. Tout simplement parce que sa famille était au bord de la ruine et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de dot. De toute façon, Rogue pouvait se permettre d'épouser n'importe qui en vu de sa position, de la princesse jusqu'à la simple domestique. Même si, qu'il ait épousé une noble avait calmé un peu les esprits.

Epouse ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'avait pas épousé son mari pour son rang et sa fortune, même si elle devait reconnaitre à contrecoeur que cela lui offrait bien des perspectives intéressantes, mais par amour. Et elle aurait voulu l'indiquer en guise de petite vengeance à tous ceux qui s'étaient moqués d'elle dans le passé, l'estimant incapable de se trouver un mari.

-Tu as l'air plongé dans tes pensées, commenta Rogue en venant voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle sentit son coeur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Rien à faire, dès que son mari s'approchait d'elle, elle prenait cet air amoureux et totalement ridicule. Sa soeur adorait la taquiner à ce propos même si elle aussi reconnaissait qu'avec un mari aussi bien fait...

Le brun haussa un sourcil en voyant la signature à moitié rédigée. Elle se sentit piteuse et cette fois, le rouge aux joues trahit sa gêne.

-Je réfléchissais au terme convenable. Je me demandais ce qui était le mieux entre dame et épouse. A moins que les dragons n'aient un autre terme ?

Cela ressemblait à une excuse, de celles que l'on dit pour tenter de ne pas perdre la face. C'était ridicule mais Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de fixer le papier, en pleine réflexion. Pendant un moment, elle s'en voulut de ne pas lui avoir posé la question plus tôt ou de n'y avoir jamais réfléchi. Après tout, elle avait toujours cru qu'elle ne se marierait jamais et finirait vieille fille chez sa soeur... Autant certaines jeunes filles réfléchissaient à ce que donnerait leur nom associé au nom d'un prétendant que Yukino n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Mais le _madame_ que lui donnaient les domestiques la faisaient sourire malgré elle. Sans parler du _madame Cheney_ dont Weisslogia s'amusait à lui donner pour la taquiner...

-Les deux sont corrects, finit par trancher le brun. Tu peux choisir celui que tu veux. Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Pour le coup, elle l'aurait étranglé. N'avait-il pas été mis au courant de la nuance entre les deux termes ? Ne comprenait-il pas les raisons de ces tourments ? Pendant un instant, elle songea à se mettre à la recherche de Weisslogia, Skyadrum ou n'importe qui qui aurait pu l'aider à trouver la réponse à cette question. Elle n'avait cessé d'y réfléchir sans réussir à trouver ce qui lui convenait. Bien entendu, elle aurait adoré dame mais épouse n'était-il pas mieux ? Plus... convenable ?

-Ou alors, tu peux mettre les deux. _Le seigneur Cheney et son __é__pouse et dame, Yukino Cheney_.

Et il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de retourner faire elle ne savait quoi avec les comptes. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, luttant contre l'envie d'aller l'embrasser passionnément, avec la langue s'il vous plait. Ce n'était pas vraiment raisonnable ni très élégant. Et encore moins digne d'une dame. Cela dit, les Eucliffe lui faisaient souvent la remarque qu'elle se posait trop de questions.

D'accord, elle irait remercier son mari de sa suggestion. Mais avant, elle allait se faire un plaisir de signer de son nom d'épouse. C'est donc avec un immense sourire qu'elle reprit la plume pour terminer ses réponses.

* * *

><p>Comment ? Si ça va se finir au lit ? Mais pourquoi une telle question ? Ce n'est pas évident ? :p<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	6. Mariage

BONNE ANNE ! Et voici la suite ! Pour vous situer le texte, Minerva a attrapé le bouquet à un mariage et donc elle est théoriquement la prochaine à se marier. Sauf que ni elle ni Sting n'en n'a envie...

Réponse aux reviews :

Lea : salut ! Merci c'est gentil ^^ Non, c'est pas parce que tu commentes que tu aimes. C'est prévu mais pas pour tout de suite. On va les laisser profiter un peu avant de leur coller un gamin... Surtout que vu ce que je leur prépare... Mais ne t'en fais pas, cette idée verra le jour !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Minerva lança un regard étonné à Sting tandis qu'il se laissait tomber dans le lit. Oh, elle ne s'étonnait pas qu'il s'avachisse sur le lit comme une loque. C'était Sting. Non, ce qui l'étonnait au point qu'elle avait arrêté de se brosser les cheveux, c'était le bruit qu'il avait fait en tombant sur le lit comme une loque. Une sorte de râle qu'une bête agonisante poussait… en agonisant.<p>

Méfiante, elle ne tenait pas à aller chercher Weisslogia pour lui annoncer que son fils était mort en allant se coucher. Le dragon aurait pu… très mal le prendre. Et tout le monde savait à quel point il valait mieux ne pas rendre un dragon furieux.

Elle tendit le bras pour le toucher du bout de sa brosse à cheveux.

-T'es mort imbécile ?

Comme il répondit d'un grognement, elle en déduisit que non. Bien. Elle recommença à se brosser les cheveux. Elle grimaça en tombant sur un nœud et se demanda si elle avait le droit de recourir aux ciseaux… De tout couper pour ne plus avoir à les brosser. Puis elle estima que si elle détestait ses cheveux courts, il lui faudrait plusieurs années de patience pour retrouver sa longueur actuelle… Et tout le monde savait très bien à quel point ça pouvait être horrible, les cheveux en train de repousser…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ?

Elle lui lança un regard. Il fixait le bouquet de mariée qu'elle avait attrapée au mariage de Yukino. Selon la croyance, elle serait la prochaine à se marier.

La prochaine à se marier… Elle étouffa un rire nerveux. Oh ! Elle était trop vieille pour se marier, selon la société. Elle avait quoi ? Vingt-quatre ans tout juste. Elle pouvait encore donner des enfants. Si on lui avait donné une chance… Mais voilà, étant courtisane depuis bien longtemps, ses seize ans, elle n'avait jamais eu de fausse couche ou cru un seul instant qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait de l'argent, elle fréquentait les plus hautes sphères de la société et pourtant, personne n'avait besoin d'elle. Elle n'avait été qu'un moyen pour son père d'acquérir pouvoirs et richesses avant qu'il ne disparaisse mystérieusement…

Oh, il y avait bien Sting… Ce petit fils de qui avait cru pouvoir l'avoir à son propre jeu, qu'elle se trainerait à ses pieds… Que nenni mon cher. C'était lui qui avait rampé, tandis qu'elle lui montrait à quel point ses petits désirs au lit, qu'il croyait exotiques, n'étaient rien… Il lui avait permis de garder la tête haute tandis que son père se tirait grâce à la puissance de Sting et lui apprenait à être un peu moins idiot dans sa tête… Un marché bénéfique pour les deux dont avait découlé une certaine affection mutuelle.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, même s'ils se permettaient d'aller voir ailleurs sans rendre de comptes à l'autre, voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas visité d'autres hommes… et inversement. C'était très étrange… Et avec cette histoire de bouquet, elle réalisa qu'ils ressemblaient à n'importe quel imbécile de couple… Beurk !

Certes, elle avait rêvé d'être mariée et d'avoir des enfants, comme bon nombre de jeunes filles… Puis elle avait appris la dure réalité de la vie et s'était dit que comme ça n'arriverait pas, autant couvrir ses arrières…

-Quoi, tu penses au mariage ?

-Même si mon père est un dragon, si tu tombes enceinte, je devrais t'épouser…

-Tss ! Pour ça, il faudrait que je tombe enceinte ! Et c'est pas près d'arriver !

-J'ai pas envie de me marier…

-Bah, au pire, on ira chercher un prêtre, on signera son papier et ce sera réglé.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, l'air soulagé. Une robe blanche, pour quoi faire ? Le blanc ne lui allait pas très bien au teint et en plus, ça représentait la virginité de la mariée… Alors, elle voulait bien regarder un peu partout chez elle mais… Bah elle doutait de trouver un peu de virginité… Levy, qui s'était pourtant mariée enceinte, en avait encore un peu, des trucs un peu extrêmes qu'elle n'avait pas faits.

Non, un papier à signer, ça leur allait mieux qu'une cérémonie en grandes pompes. Cela dit, ça ne dérangeait absolument pas la tigresse de finir unie à Sting. Non pas que c'était le meilleur parti possible ou le moins pire de tous mais…

Bah, à force de le fréquenter, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne tenait pas à lui.

* * *

><p>Ah, Minerva, l'anti-romantique de la bande... Je suis certaine que s'ils essayaient de se marier discrètement, Weisslogia sentirait le truc venir et inviterait tout le monde à leur mariage secret...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	7. Voyage

Et voici la suite ! Bon, encore un RoYu, désolée. Les autres textes ne sont juste pas finis ou ne me plaisent pas encore assez pour que je les poste. Donc aujourd'hui, vous aurez droit aux blagues de Rogue. Pauvre Yukino... Oui je sais, vous la voudriez déjà enceinte mais il faut bien leur laisser le temps de s'amuser...

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Lyra : c'est Minerva ^^ Très pragmatique comme personne !

Bibidu13 : bienvenue dans l'aventure ! Pour la société, je me suis renseignée un peu avant de commencer à écrire. Ça me semblait être la moindre des choses, de ne pas dire trop de bêtises ! Oui c'est prévu mais pas tout de suite ! Et pour le moment, je ne sais pas combien d'enfants ils pourraient avoir. Et ne t'en fais pas pour la longueur de ta review ^^ Tant que ce n'est pas plus long que toute ma fic :p Bonne continuation à toi !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Penchée à la fenêtre de la voiture, Yukino regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Enfin, officiellement. Officieusement, elle admirait discrètement son mari, si élégant à monter à cheval et si parfaitement à l'aise... Il n'aimait pas les moyens de transport, aussi chevauchait-il à côté d'elle. Une part d'elle le regrettait. Elle aurait tant voulu monter à cheval avec lui et partir devant au galop pour regarder les paysages... Simplement, elle n'était pas très douée pour l'équitation même si depuis son mariage, les balades à cheval étaient devenues fréquentes. Elle pouvait même monter en mettant des pantalons, comme un homme et ne se privait pas vraiment. Même si elle en avait eu mal aux cuisses les premières fois... Encore que le cheval n'en fut pas la seule raison...<p>

Un sourire aux lèvres qui fleurit un peu plus quand Rogue lui lança un regard. Elle scruta l'horizon pour voir la ville se dessiner au loin. Ils arrivaient plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. D'un autre côté, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une grande escorte qui les ralentirait. Avec un seigneur dragon...

Elle admira la bague qui brillait à son doigt. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était mariée depuis un mois. Mariée avec un homme riche, influent, beau, intelligent... Et tellement adorable ! Rien que ce matin, il l'avait aidée à monter dans la voiture alors qu'une armée de domestiques pouvait le faire. Il était même monté le temps de s'assurer qu'elle ne manquerait de rien avant de redescendre.

Faisant tourner sa bague autour de son doigt, elle allait la perdre un jour à force de le faire, elle le regarda encore. Ils étaient passés près de villages ou de nobles en promenade et elle avait aimé la façon dont Rogue attiraient les regards. Il était tellement à l'aise à cheval, tenant les rênes d'une main presque négligente... Elle l'avait vu monter à cru une fois, sans même un licol pour diriger l'animal. Et pourtant, il avait été parfaitement à l'aise, sinon plus que d'habitude. Une simple pression des genoux et l'animal obéissait au moindre de ses désirs. C'était magique.

Elle regrettait un peu que le voyage se termine enfin. Ils étaient partis tôt ce matin pour arriver chez sa tante, une vielle femme adorable. Pendant une période, sa mère envoyait si souvent sa cadette chez sa soeur que Yukino avait passé plus de temps avec elle qu'avec le reste de sa famille. Sa tante avait beau être une noble mariée à un bourgeois, elle était assez bien pour les débarrasser de la petite dernière.

Puis un jour, elle avait envoyé des papiers demandant la permission d'adopter la fille de sa soeur. Et là, la fierté de l'aristocratie qui dénigre ceux qui avaient choisi de s'abaisser au rang de bourgeois avait frappé. Sa mère avait débarqué comme une furie pour lui retirer Yukino et l'emmener de force. Elle se moquait bien de savoir que sa soeur n'avait jamais eu d'héritier parce que feu son mari était mort sans avoir pu lui en donner. Elle se moquait de savoir que la famille de feu son mari approuvait. Tout comme elle se fichait du fait que sa tante se chargerait de compléter son éducation et de lui donner une dot vraiment très intéressante. Sa fille ne deviendrait pas une bourgeoise !

Depuis... Yukino n'avait eu que peu de nouvelles de sa tante et n'avait pu recommencer à correspondre avec elle que depuis son mariage. Et forcément, sa tante trépignait à l'idée de la revoir et de rencontrer son mari. Un seigneur dragon. Un vrai ! Une petite fille n'aurait pas été enthousiaste.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, Yukino poussa presque un soupir de soulagement. Elle commençait à en avoir assez d'être assise, aussi charmant que soit la vue. Elle sortit un peu trop précipitamment et trébucha sur son ourlet. Par chance pour elle, Rogue venait l'aider à descendre et put la rattraper au passage. Oh ! Ce ne fut pas très élégant parce qu'elle lui tomba littéralement dessus. Il recula d'un pas pour ne pas tomber.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, dit-il simplement en l'aidant à se mettre debout.

Alors que tout le monde arrivait en courant pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, elle surprit une lueur amusée dans les prunelles rouges. D'accord. Et bien qu'il attende de voir ce qui allait lui arriver une fois qu'ils seraient seuls. Elle allait lui montrer si c'était drôle ce qui venait de se passer !

-Yukino ! Sa tante se jeta presque sur elle. Tout va bien ?

La concernée lança un regard à son mari qui avait repris son air impassible habituel. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers sa tante. Elle avait toujours été une femme forte aux cheveux frisés et presque aussi courts que ceux de sa parente. Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'était vue, ses cheveux clairs grisonnaient et ternissaient. Mais son regard noisette demeurait toujours aussi vif.

-Non. Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas tantine.

Elle avait juste déchiré le bas de sa robe et elle se sentait très mal. Elle avait beau avoir des moyens presque illimités pour sa garde-robe, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de belles robes neuves avant son mariage et se mordait toujours autant les doigts quand elle en abimait une... Le moindre accro la rendait folle.

Sa tante eut un sourire. Elle avait l'habitude des maladresses de sa nièce. Bien souvent, elle en riait, incapable de la gronder pour de si petites choses à ses yeux. Elle l'aimait trop pour la disputer.

-Tant mieux. Comment vas-tu ? As-tu fait un bon voyage ?

-Très bon. Merci.

Puis elle passa aux présentations. Rogue se contenta d'incliner brièvement la tête quand elle le nomma et sa tante ne chercha pas à lui serrer la main ou à chercher à le serrer dans ses bras. Yukino lui avait expliqué qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment les contacts physiques, sans préciser pourquoi. Expliquer que son mari était empathe, qu'il ressentait tout ce que les autres ressentaient et que le toucher décuplait cette sensation... Non, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le raconter à tout le monde. Elle ne souvenait de la peur qu'elle avait eue en l'apprenant, se demandant s'il ne s'en servait pas pour la manipuler... La peur pouvait pousser les gens à de telles extrémités...

-Ravie de vous raconter, seigneur dragon. Yukino m'a _chaudement_ parlé de vous.

La susnommée rougit fortement. Qu'avait-elle dit exactement à sa tante ? L'influence perverse de Sting se faisait-elle sentir ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris les brouillons de ses lettres voir ce qu'elle avait raconté à sa tante ? Elle aurait su à quoi s'attendre ! Oh misère... Comment un membre de sa famille pouvait-il lui faire quelque chose de semblable ?

Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit d'en rajouter ou de protester, sa tante continua en rajoutant qu'ils devaient être fatigués et voulaient sans doute se reposer. Leur chambre était prête, on allait monter leurs bagages et le repas serait prêt pour sept heures. S'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit, les domestiques seraient à leur disposition. Il y avait une représentation à l'opéra ce soir mais elle n'avait pas pris les billets, estimant qu'ils voudraient sans doute se reposer encore... Mais s'ils le voulaient, elle pouvait s'arranger pour leur trouver des places !

Rogue haussa un sourcil à l'intention de Yukino. Lui n'était pas vraiment fou de l'opéra, les notes aigues ayant tendance à lui vriller les tympans. Sans parler du monde... Cependant, il la laisserait y aller et peut-être qu'il la suivrait, quand bien même il trainerait les pieds et finirait avec une migraine qui le forcerait à aller se coucher dans le noir.

-Non merci tantine. Je crois que l'opéra ne sera pas pour ce soir.

La cour était pavée. Elle avait oublié ce détail en mettant ses chaussures le matin. Enfant, elle ne mettait jamais de talons, osant même courir pieds nus. Maintenant… Vu la longueur de ses jupes, personne ne verrait rien. Mais... Et bien elle appréciait se grandir discrètement de quelques centimètres. Oh ! Ses talons étaient épais, un meilleur moyen de garder l'équilibre selon Minerva qui l'avait conseillée mais... Elle connaissait ses talents d'équilibriste. Une chute par jour lui suffisait. Aussi attrapa-t-elle le bras de Rogue pour qu'il l'aide à marcher. Il ne protesta pas et eut l'air de trouver très drôle qu'elle se serve de lui comme d'une béquille. Bien entendu, elle fut la seule à le remarquer. Des fois, elle se demandait presque si elle n'inventait pas l'humour de son mari.

Sa tante les laissa devant l'escalier après s'être excusée. Elle avait des affaires à régler. Du temps où son mari était encore en vie, il lui avait appris les bases de la gestion... Et elle y excellait. De fait, elle touchait de bonnes rentes de propriétés qu'elle savait bien gérer et jouait un peu à la bourse. Faire les comptes. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait voulu apprendre à sa nièce avant qu'on ne la lui retire.

-Est-ce que je fais si peur ?

Yukino avançait comme une tortue, encombrée par ces horribles vêtements qu'elle devait porter. Les domestiques avaient déjà filé avec leurs affaires, entrainant Célia avec eux. Il n'y avait donc que Rogue avec elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ta tante avait l'air... Elle était nerveuse en me voyant.

Elle laissa tomber l'idée de gravir trois autres marches. Fichus vêtements ! Un jour, elle allait se promener vêtue comme un homme ou elle ne savait quoi. Et puis, parler sans bouger lui convenait.

-Je n'ai rien remarqué. Ce doit être parce que tu es un seigneur dragon. On n'en voit pas par ici...

Pieux mensonge, elle s'en rendit compte alors qu'elle le disait. Ce n'était pas ça. Non, si sa tante était nerveuse...

-Elle doit avoir peur que tu me traites mal. Tout doit paraitre trop beau dans ce que je lui raconte... Mes parents sont morts, Sorano est mariée et bientôt maman, elle ne doit pas correspondre avec Mirajane et elle est loin. Elle n'a aucune idée de qui peut vraiment se passer. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Juste... Elle ne peut pas s'inquiéter pour toi. Comme Skyadrum était inquiète à l'idée de te savoir dehors, loin d'elle, sans qu'elle puisse intervenir pour te protéger.

Elle tenta d'escalader une autre marche. L'ourlet se précipita de nouveau sous son pied et elle entendit un autre craquement dans sa robe. Elle soupira. Pouvait-elle aller se recoucher ? Non, son lit était en haut pour le moment.

-Je vais m'installer dans cet escalier et ne plus bouger.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Elle se retrouva subitement soulevée par Rogue. Elle passa à toute vitesse ses bras autour de son cou, surprise. Ce devait-être la première fois qu'il la portait ainsi... Alors qu'elle était consciente. Et visiblement, grimper les marches malgré son fardeau ne lui posait aucun problème. Elle se surprit à rire. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment drôle mais... Etre portée comme ça sans véritable raison la rendait légèrement euphorique. Lorsqu'il la reposa par terre, elle se mit à sourire bêtement.

-Voilà. Maintenant tu auras peut-être le temps de te préparer pour arriver à l'heure au souper.

Elle lui adressa un regard sévère, même s'il l'avait embrassée sur la tête. C'était sa façon de le taquiner. Elle préféra l'ignorer. Les dragons devenaient fous si leur compagne les ignorait. Cette solution lui plaisait, à petites doses. Elle se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre qu'ils occuperaient le temps de leur séjour.

Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir... Et pourquoi avait-il retiré sa veste ? Elle pouvait deviner les muscles dans le dos de son mari et son fessier absolument charmant…

-Tu n'es pas drôle ! Rogue !

Il se retourna pour lui lancer son éternel sourire en coin. Elle remonta ses jupes pour courir. Il se retourna encore une fois sur le seuil de leur chambre. Elle lui sauta dessus et il la rattrapa au vol, faisant un pas pour garder son équilibre.

-Oh dieux... Ma femme m'attaque...

Elle se mit à rire malgré elle. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dans l'œil et lui vola un baiser. Il se laissa faire mais elle devinait qu'il approuvait totalement au petit sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il la reposa sans faire le moindre commentaire.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua les domestiques qui rangeaient leurs affaires. Si Célia semblait blasée et continuait de s'occuper des affaires de sa maitresse, les autres dévisageaient Rogue comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. Ou qu'il venait de se changer en un vrai dragon.

Yukino sentit ses joues la chauffer. Oh misère... Elle se faisait toujours avoir. Elle se croyait seule, oubliait de le vérifier, s'emportait et... se montrait trop démonstrative avec Rogue. Qui se pencha à son oreille sans quitter les domestiques des yeux.

-Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à faire croire à ta tante que je te rends malheureuse. Crois-tu que je devrais demander conseil à mère sur la façon de te molester ?

Elle lui donna un coup de coude, et tant pis pour son image. De toute façon, c'était déjà fichu. Et Sting avait beaucoup trop d'influence sur elle...

* * *

><p>Ne vous en faites pas, Rogue ne fera pas de mal à Yukino. Ou tout le monde va lui tomber dessus pour lui faire la peau... A moins que... Yukino ne dise apprécier ce genre de traitement ?<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


End file.
